Power Rangers SHIELD Capitulo 1
by MarvelSaban
Summary: Primer Capitulo del fic que cruza el universo marvel y el de los power rangers


Power Rangers SHIELD

Saban Brands tiene los derechos de Power Rangers y Marvel Entertaiment de los personajes de la historia.

Capítulo 1: La Nueva Generación, parte 1.

**En un lugar de la Galaxia… **

-Mi lord creo que está todo preparado para comenzar el ataque a la tierra.-Dijo una voz poco entendible.

-Claro Norrin ah llegado la hora, prepara a las tropas.-Dijo otra voz ronca, estando de espaldas.

-Bueno señor partimos en dos horas.

Luego la figura que estaba de espaldas se giro y revelo a Thanos.

**Hellicarrier el SHIELD ...**

-Director Fury los sensores detectaron que una flota alienígena no identificada se acerca a la Tierra.-Dijo una voz sexy femenina.

-Agente Romanoff podría explicarme mejor, que esta hablando?-Fury.

-Se trata de una raza alienígena del planeta llamado Eternos, vienen en busca de destruir nuestro planeta.-Dijo Romanoff.

-Con que Eternos eh? Bueno creo que no nos bastara con recurrir a la ayuda de los Vengadores, necesitamos activar el poder de los Power Rangers.

-Perdon Director, no lo entiendo, Power que?

-Power Rangers, ya lo sabra todo a su debido tiempo Agente. Ahora necesito que prepare el Jet, nos vamos al Pentagono.

-Puedo saber para que?

-Lo sabra a su debido tiempo Agente.

**Pentagono, Washintong DC ...**

-Director Fury que lo trae por aca?-Dijo una voz masculina mayor.

-Señor Panetta, créame que mi visita es de vital importancia.-Dijo Fury.

-De que se trata Fury?-Dijo Panetta.

-Una raza alienígena del planeta Eternos esta viniendo hacia aca para destruir nuestro planeta.

-Creo que ahora ya se a que viene, quiere comenzar el proyecto Ranger verdad?

-Si, esta en lo correcto, necesito los morphers.

-Ok aquí los tiene.-Le da a Fury una caja que contiene los morphers.

-Ah, Señor Panetta, aun no ahí señales del Morpher de HYDRA?

-No, aun se desconoce donde fue a parar.

-Gracias de todos modos.

**Hellicarrier ...**

-Asi que Director quiere que escoja a un agente de cada división? Combatiente, Espia, Guardia, Tactico y Detonante?

-En efecto Agente Hill.

-Ok, ya los escogi, ya están aquí. Pero no encontré a un Detonante adecuado, solo se me ocurre uno pero esta tras las rejas.

-Dejame a Guanes mí.

-Ok, bueno se los presento.

-Esta bien.

-Primero al Tactico, el es Brian Stark, se destaca por su habilidad de improvisar tácticas, el será el ranger táctico verde.

-Con todo mi orgullo y mi honor acepto este puesto.-Dijo un joven de estatura mediana de unos 20 años y de piel blanca y cabellos rubios.-Siempre y cuando mi agenda me lo permita.

-Muy gracioso agente Stark, es de familia, después de todo Tony es su primo.-Dijo Fury con un tono frio.

-Bien, sigamos-Dijo Hill.

-Muy bien.-Menciono Fury.

-La espia, ella es Anabeth Garcia, se destaca por su gran habilidad de espionaje y infiltraciones en lugares muy reducidos, ella será la ranger espia rosa.

-Acepto el reto, protegeré a nuestro planeta con mi vida.-Dijo una voz femenina de unos 19 años y de piel trigueña y cabellos oscuros.-Bueno siempre y cuando mi cabello no se estropee.

-Fui graciosa agente Garcia-Dijo Fury-Bien prosigamos.

-El guardia, el es Ruben Bodart, se destaca por su habilidad en combates con enemigos mayores, tiene una fuerza de voluntad increíble, el será el ranger guardia azul.

-Muy bien es hora de patear traseros alienígenas-Dijo una voz masculina de unos 20 años y de piel blanca y cabellos castaños.-Bueno si los alienígenas tienen traseros, claro.

-Ojala te desempeñes bien en el campo de batalla y no bromees a la hora de la verdad.-Dijo Fury.

-Ok lo siento Director, me comportare mejor.

-Ok Agente Bodart, busque Colina sigamos.-DIJO Fury.

-Bien finalmente la combatiente, ella es Kat Ramirez, es la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo después de los agentes Ward y Romanoff, ella será la ranger combatiente amarilla.

-Muy bien, acepto esta misión, espero que mi equipo me ayude a cumplirla.-Dijo una voz femenina de unos 20 años, de piel blanca y cabellos rubios.

-Espere a que se refiere con "mi equipo"?-Dijo Brian.

-Si a que te refieres?-Agrego Anabeth.

-Vamos escúpelo muñeca-Dijo Ruben.

-Yo se los explico,-Dijo Fury-en vista de que aun no hemos hallado un candidato para liderar el equipo como el ranger rojo, la agente Ramirez será su líder provisional mientras encontramos al candidato, están de acuerdo?-Finalizo.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo señor.-Dijo Anabeth con un tono timido.

-Yo igual director-Agrego Ruben.

-Espere, por que no yo? Mi primo es Iron Man.-Dijo Brian con tono de enojado.

-Porque su primo es Iron Man y no usted.-Dijo Hill.

(Risas de todos los presentes)

-Pues bueno aceptas o no amigo?-Dijo Kat.

-Pues bueno, no tengo otra opción, verdad? Estoy dentro.-Dijo Brian.

La alarma del hellicarrier comenzó a sonar.

-Bien Rangers su primera misión esta por comenzar, por favor miren la pantalla.-Dijo Fury.

En la pantalla se veía como unos chitauri atacaban un parque en Chicago.

-Que? Chitauris? Pero como, pensé que los Vengadores los habían exterminado, además no era un ataque de eternos?-Dijo Kat sorprendida.

-Kat, eso solo fue una base Chitauri.-Dijo Brian.

-Pero, ¿cómo explican que Ellos nos atacan?-Anabeth preguntar.

-Pues porque los Chitauri son súbditos de los Eternos.-Finalizo Ruben.

-Bien dicho agente Bodart.-Agrego Fury-Bueno están listos?

-SI!-Dijeron los 4.

-Pues les deseo suerte.

Cuando los rangers se iban a la batalla Fury llamo a Kat.

-Ramirez necesito decirle algo antes de que se vaya.-Dijo Fury.

-Claro señor que necesita?-Dijo Kat.

-Que ya tengo al candidato para ser el ranger rojo.

-José Guanes, verdad? Pero el está en una celda aquí, por qué el?

-Porque desde que usted lo capturo, supe que tenia algo especial en su interior.

-Lo comprendo señor, ya me voy señor mi equipo me espera.

-Suerte agente.

**Parque de Chicago…**

Unos civiles eran atacados por Chitauris cuando los rangers llegaron.

-Oigan cabezas de lata dejen a esas personas en paz.-Dijo Ruben.

-Si, porque no se meten con alguien de su calibre?-Dijo Anabeth.

-Vengan por nosotros cobardes!-Dijo Brian.

Cálmense-Chicos, debería atacar juntos! Dijon-Kat.

Los rangers y los chitauri comenzaron su primer enfrentamiento, los rangers los derrotaban uno por uno.

Anabeth con su tremenda agilidad y destreza daba golpes rapidos y duros.

Ruben con su fuerza bruta tumbaba como a 3 de un golpe y luego se reia.

Brian acabo con un grupo prácticamente sin tocarlos, ya que el usa tácticas para que se peguen entre si.

Kat combatia cuerpo a cuerpo contra cada uno de los chitauri, venciéndolos con gran habilidad.

Cuando los rangers vencieron a los que habían un chitauri diferente bajo del cielo.

-Power Rangers, eh? No serán desafio para Rhino!-Un enemigo con forma de rinoceronte humanoide tomo la palabra.

**Nave nodriza de Thanos…**

Esta OEN poder monstruo de gama engaña mi-lord. DIJO Norrina.

-Pues se supone que asi tiene que ser mi subdito.-Comento Thanos.

**De vuelta a Chicago…**

Los rangers recibieron un llamado por sus comunicadores.

_-Rangers es hora de que se transformen!_-Dijo Fury por los comunicadores.

-Esto será genial.-Dijo Ruben.

-Espero que no se arruine mi peinado.-Dijo Anabeth.

-Por favor Anabeth deja de lloriquear, llego la hora.-Dijo Brian.

-Tienes razón Brian, aparecerá una lista de los guardabosques?-DIJO Kat.

-LISTOS.-Dijeron todos.

-Es hora de morfosis!

Vengador-Morpher, modo Ranger, Ranger Guardia Azul!

Vengador-Morpher, modo Ranger, Ranger Espie Pink!

Vengador-Morpher, modo Ranger, Ranger Tactico Verde!

Vengador-Morpher, así guardabosques, guardabosques Combatiente Amarilla!

-Power Rangers!

Los trajes de los rangers eran casi iguales, a excepción de que en el pecho llevaban el logo de su división y en la espalda el de shield.

-Wow! Ser es fabuloso!-DIJO Reuben.

-Hay no! Mi cabello!-DIJO Anabeth.

-A patear traseros.-Dijo Brian.

-Bien Rangers al ataque!-Finalizo Kat.

Los rangers estaban en problemas ya que a pesar de transformars Rhino era aun muy fuerte.

-Jaja, eso es todo lo que tienen?-Dijo el monstruo.-Pues necesitaran mas de eso si quieren vencerme.

-Que hacemos Kat? Este animal es muy poderoso.-Dijo Brian.

-Necesitamos ayuda cuanto antes!-Agrego Anabeth.

¡Sí! Este tipo está ganando los Ruben fines feos!.

-Director Fury esta ahí? Necesitamos ayuda, pero ya!-Dijo Kat.

_-Sí, lo estoy viendo, ya tengo un plan en mente!-_Dijo Fury.-_Solo aguanten hasta que llegue el refuerzo!_

-Bien Director trataremos de hacerlo.-Dijo Kat.

**Celdas del Hellicarrier…**

Fury llego hasta la celda 777 y entro para hablar con José Guanes.

-Sr. Guanes quiero hablar con usted.-Dijo Fury.

-Por favor no me llame "señor" tengo 20 años, que quieres?-Dijo un tipo con estatura alta de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

-Sabe usted lo de la invasión de los alienígenas?

-Sí, pero que tengo que ver yo con eso?

-Necesitamos que nos ayude con esta amenaza mundial.-Dijo Fury con un tono de voz más oscuro.

-Ayudarlos? De que forma?-Dijo Guanes.

-Convirtiendose en el líder de los Power Rangers SHIELD.

-Suena bien eso director.-Dijo Guanes entusiasmado.

-Si aceptas seras el Ranger Detonante Rojo, y te convertiras en el líder del equipo.

-Claro, acepto Fury.

-Una última pregunta, está dispuesto a defender la tierra?

-CLARO!

-Bueno, aquí está su morpher, lo tele transportaremos al lugar donde sus compañeros ya están luchando y bienvenido agente José Guanes.

-Gracias.-Finalizo Jose.

**Parque de Chicago…**

Los rangers estaban por ser derrotados cuando de repente alguien pateo al Rhino por la espalda y lo tumbo.

-Que fue eso? Quien se atreve a atacarme?-Dijo el monstruo enfurecido.

-YO!-Dijo Jose entrando a la escena.

-Genial, este es el "refuerzo".-Dijo Brian sarcásticamente.

-Calmate, bienvenido.-Dijo Anabeth.

-Tu eres el Rojo verdad?-Dijo Rubén entusiasmado.

-Hola Jose, crees que puedes con esto?-Le pregunto Kat.

-Claro que puedo.-Dijo Jose.

Pues-a transformarla que esperas.-Dijon Brian.

-Bien! Vengador Morpher, modo Ranger, Ranger detonante Rojo!

Wow-a-ves bien. DIJO Anabeth.

Menos Charla-amigos-de Dijon favor. Brian.

-Te ves genial compañero.-Dijo Rubén.

-Bien, José, tu es un cargo.-DIJO Kat.

-Excelente, rangers al ataque! DIJO Jose-

-AL ATAQUE!-Dijeron todos.

-Vengan por mi humanos insolentes.-Dijo Rhino.

_**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA….**_


End file.
